L'Arbre et la Tour
by A. Deschain
Summary: "Nous sommes dans la Tour. L'Arbre croît, s'enroulant en spiral, de part et d'autre de la Tour. Ses horribles branches, comme des doigts squelettiques, recouvrent les fenêtres. Elles apportent l'obscurité. L'obscurité est une abomination. Elle veut votre mort. Il suffit d'un contact. Un contact et vous êtes mort."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers** : Doctor Who appartient à la BBC.

 **NDA** : Hello !  
Cette fanfic était initialement un OS, donc elle sera assez courte. Il s'agit d'une réécriture (qui a donc déjà traîné quelque part, mais pas forcément ici). 

* * *

Sur un terrain désertique et poussiéreux s'élevait la Tour. Modelée dans la suie noire, elle s'élançait bien au delà du firmament. Son air était suffisamment sombre et menaçant pour dissuader quiconque de franchir ses portes, si toutefois cela avait été possible. Car, en dehors de la Tour, rien n'existait.

Il le savait.

De sa position, il ne pouvait voir cette abomination. Mais il la ressentait. Il apercevait, à l'intérieur de son crâne, la monstruosité dont était dotée cette chose. À travers les grandes fenêtres, on ne distinguait qu'un immense terrain vague, s'étendant à l'infini. Il était impossible de le traverser. Et où irait-il ? Il n'y avait rien, au dehors.

Il n'était jamais sorti de la Tour, et personne n'y était jamais entré. Souvent, une infinité de questions envahissaient son esprit ; qui était-il ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ici ? Ses pensées tourbillonnaient, se perdaient, remontaient à la surface, mais jamais aucune réponse ne s'était présentée à lui.

Il tenta d'emprisonner ses interrogations fondamentales dans un coin de sa tête. Il était sur le point d'y parvenir, quand une alarme stridente retenti.

* * *

– La bibliothèque d'Alexandrie ! s'exclama le Docteur, enthousiaste, en ouvrant à volé la porte de son Tardis. Il fit trois pas à l'extérieur, et repris :

– Fondée en 288 avant JC. La plus célèbre bibliothèque de l'Antiquité, avec pour ambition de rassembler tout les manuscrits du monde, réunissant les plus grands savants de l'époque...

Rose, qui était sortie du Tardis quelques secondes après le Docteur, l'écoutais d'une oreille distraite.

Le vaisseau spatial s'était posé au milieu d'un hall spacieux. Le sol de la pièce formait un vaste cercle. Telle une pieuvre, il étendait ses bras dans toutes les directions. De chaque côté de ses longues tentacules, se dressait des rayonnages démesurés, gorgés d'ouvrages anciens et poussiéreux.

 _D'ailleurs, cet endroit tout entier sens le vieux,_ pensa Rose.

À part la voix du Docteur, qui lui semblait de plus en plus lointaine – elle avait cessé d'écouter au bout de deux minutes – la bibliothèque était parfaitement silencieuse.

Lorsque Rose leva les yeux, elle aperçu l'intérieur d'un dôme qui trônait sûrement au sommet de la bibliothèque. Il était richement décoré. Comme le reste du hall, nota-t-elle. Quelque chose dérangeait la jeune femme dans cette salle, sans qu'elle ne parvienne à identifier précisément quoi. Quelque secondes passèrent, avant qu'elle ne comprenne soudain le détail qui l'avait interpellé. Elle fit volte face et regarda en direction des étagères.

– Euh... Docteur ? interrompis Rose. Je ne suis pas une experte, mais on utilisait des rouleaux de Papyrus, à l'époque, non ?  
– Hum ? Fit le Seigneur du Temps.

Il effectua un magnifique tour sur lui même, ce qui eu pour effet de faire voler son long manteau. Il fit courir rapidement son regard sur les pourtours du grand hall. Le Docteur fronça les sourcils, observant les alentours comme s'il venait juste de les découvrir – ce qui était probablement le cas, puisqu'il était absorbé par sa belle tirade, seulement quelques minutes auparavant. En tout cas, Rose avait raison, ce n'était pas Alexandrie, et encore moins l'Égypte antique. Si on lui avait posé la question, le voyageur du temps aurait parié sur le XVIIIème siècle.

Il allait reprendre la parole, quand une alarme stridente résonna dans le silence oppressant de la bibliothèque. Le Docteur se retourna d'un bloc, tandis que Rose sursautait.

– Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda cette dernière.  
– Je crois...

Le Seigneur du Temps fut de nouveau interrompu, par l'irruption de quatre personnes dans le hall. Pour être arrivés aussi rapidement sur les lieux, ils devaient au moins être derrière la porte.

Le premier, petit et chauve, avait une démarche assurée. La deuxième suivait son mari dans un mouvement gracieux, mais hésitant. Elle était très grande, avait de long cheveux noir, et le teint pâle. Les deux derniers, un garçon et une fille, étaient le portait craché des deux premiers. Ils se tenaient légèrement en retrait de leurs parents. Tous avaient des yeux noirs d'encre. Le père et le fils portaient tout deux un costume trois pièces, découpé dans un tissu ébène. La mère et la fille s'étaient vêtues d'une longue robe sombre et élégante, de couleur identique à celle des hommes. L'ensemble était légèrement... dérangeant.

– Plus un geste ! fit le petit homme, en brandissant vivement un fusil au canon élancé. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de ses visiteurs indésirés et les observa longuement.

L'homme était plus grand d'une vingtaine de centimètre que sa compagne. Il portait un costume marron et un grand manteau de la même couleur, présentant cependant une teinte plus sombre. La femme avait les cheveux blonds et était habillée d'une manière qu'il aurait qualifié de normale, même s'il ignorait pourquoi.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrés ? Repris t-il, sur un ton plus ou moins agressif.  
– Je suis le Docteur et voici Rose, expliqua le Docteur sur un ton courtois, en désignant son amie. Il n'avait pas jugé bon de s'inquiéter de l'arme pointée sur lui. Étant donné la façon dont l'homme qui leur faisait face tenait son arme, il n'avait guère l'habitude de s'en servir.

– Quant à la façon dont nous sommes entrés, reprit le Docteur, c'est grâce à mon vaisseau spatial. Il désigna le Tardis d'un geste de la main.

L'homme chauve jeta un œil à la petite boite bleu, posée sagement au centre de la pièce. Il la fixa un moment, interdit. Il se retourna vers le Docteur, l'air de se demander si celui-ci ne lui faisait pas une mauvaise blague. Ça, un vaisseau spatial ?

Il abaissa légèrement son arme. Ces intrus ne semblaient pas dangereux. Il ne portaient pas d'armes, ni aucun uniforme, ou autre signe distinctif, qui aurait pu marquer leur appartenance à une organisation militaire ou criminelle. De plus, ils n'affichaient aucune intention hostile. Mais ça n'expliquait pas comment ils étaient entrés. Pour ce qu'il en savait, c'était impossible, vaisseau spatial ou pas.

Le petit homme fini tout de même par se relâcher totalement, et baissa son fusil. La voix de la diplomatie est parfois plus efficace que la voix du canon.

– Je m'appelle Vince Vince. Voici ma femme, May, et mes enfant Stan et Emily, dit-il en faisant un geste englobant sa famille, qui était restée en retrait derrière lui.

Le Docteur allait reprendre la parole, quand il fut interrompu une troisième fois par une seconde alarme, plus stridente que la première. _Mais qui a réglé cette stupide alarme,_ pensa-t-il agacé.

– C'est l'Arbre ! Paniqua Vince, en lançant des regards inquiets de droite à gauche. Il avait soudain oublié ses visiteurs indésirables. L'angoisse lui fit lâcher son arme. Celle-ci atterrit sur le sol carrelé de la bibliothèque dans un bruit assourdissant.  
– L'Arbre ? Fit le Docteur, surpris.  
– Vite, tout le monde à la cave ! Parvint-il enfin à articuler.

Lui et sa famille, qui avait semblé comme paralysé quelques instants plus tôt, s'était soudain mis en mouvement dans un ensemble parfais. Devant la panique de leurs hôtes, le Docteur avait jugé sage de s'élancer sur leur passage – sait-on jamais – en entraînant Rose à sa suite.

Le petit groupe ainsi formé s'était précipité vers les escaliers. Le Docteur faillit ralentir en voyant la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient accouru. Elle était vaste et circulaire. Les hauts murs qui encerclaient l'endroit s'élevaient aussi loin que portait le regard. Une rangée d'escalier serrée, s'enroulait en spirale le long des murs. Vince s'élança à l'assaut des escaliers, sa famille et leurs visiteurs importuns sur les talons.

– Vous n'aviez pas parler d'une cave ? Demanda le Docteur, déconcerté.  
– Si.  
– Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on monte ?!  
– Taisez-vous et courez ! Fit Vince, sur un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

Les escaliers défilaient trop vite pour Rose. Fermant la marche, elle peinait à suivre le rythme de leurs hôtes. Le Docteur devant elle, n'en menait pas large. En revanche, Vince et sa famille, ne semblait pas le moins du monde incommodés par leur course effrénée. Ne voyant pas la fin des escaliers, le Docteur risqua un œil en arrière.

C'était spectaculaire.

Les marches, sur lesquelles il avait posé le pied quelques secondes plus tôt, avaient été complètement avalée par la nuit. L'intérieur de la Tour était pourvu de fenêtres étirées, semblables à celles que l'on pouvait trouver dans une église terrienne. Les rayons du soleil, qui filtraient par les fenêtres, était la seule et unique source lumineuse. Mais cette luminosité disparaissait. La lumière elle-même semblait se faire dévorer par l'obscurité.

Le Docteur essaya de se figurer l'Arbre, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces à la Tour. Il imagina ses longues branches crochues, se lançant à l'assaut de la Tour. Elles rampaient insidieusement en spirale serrées, recouvrant chaque centimètre de la tour. Et lorsque que ses monstrueuses lianes recouvraient les fenêtre, l'ombre se rependait.

L'obscurité qui les poursuivaient n'avait rien de naturel. Elle semblait incroyablement dense et menaçante. Comme une inondation agile, prompte à vous submerger. Comme une bête féroce vous poursuivant, dissimulée par la nuit, et qui ne rêve que de l'instant ou elle plantera ses crocs dans votre chaire.

De son côte, Rose semblait trop occupée à ne pas déraper sur les marches étroites et glissantes pour se préoccuper de ce qu'il se passait dans son dos. _C'est une bonne chose_ , pensa le Docteur. Il décida alors qu'il était plus prudent de se concentrer sur sa course, plutôt que sur la chose qui semblait galoper derrière lui.

Sans que le Seigneur du Temps ne s'en rende compte, ils avaient atteint le haut des escaliers. Vince s'empara alors d'un énorme verrou d'un geste vif. Il le fit sauter, et ouvris une lourde trappe, qui grinça sur ces gonds. Il s'engagea dans les escaliers qu'elle ne dévoilait qu'à moitié, et repris sa course.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on descend, maintenant ?! Cria presque le Docteur, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien ce passer ici.  
– Vous n'arrêtez jamais, répondit Vince, légèrement agacé.

La volée de marches qu'ils dévalèrent était encore plus interminable que la première. Le temps semblait s'étirer, tandis qu'ils enchaînaient les marches étroites et fissurées de part et d'autre. L'escalier, rudimentaire, n'était éclairé que par quelque rares bougies, qui ont probablement été placées le long de la rampe dans une autre vie, s'il on en jugeait par les nombreuses toiles d'araignées qui se développaient sur les chandeliers.

Après un temps, qui sembla infini au Docteur, le groupe arriva enfin dans ce que Vince appelait " la cave ".

La salle était encore plus vaste que la bibliothèque dans laquelle le Tardis avait atterri. D'immenses tables, pourvues de quatre rangées de chaises, se tenait au centre de la pièce. À l'autre bout de la pièce, un petit feu brûlait tranquillement dans une cheminée dantesque. Devant elle, se trouvait des canapés à l'air confortable, bien qu'ils soient antiques. Sans même se consulter, le Docteur, Rose et la famille Vince, y prirent place, s'installant confortablement.

Vince et sa famille semblaient essoufflés mais infiniment soulagés. Rose s'était littéralement avachie dans son fauteuil, tandis que le Docteur s'était assis en avant du siège, les coudes posés sur les genoux, et les mains jointes. Il avait tout un tas de questions à poser.

– Où sommes nous _exactement_?, demanda-t-il, de but en blanc.  
– Dans la Tour, répondit Vince d'une voix enrouée, sûrement dû à cet exercice intense qu'était échapper à un arbre. Ou peut-importe la chose qui les avaient poursuivis.  
– Mais _où,_ insista-t-il.  
– Nous l'ignorons.

Le Seigneur du Temps laissa passer quelques secondes.

– Combien vivent ici ? Repris-t-il.  
– Seulement nous.

Le Docteur se tut. Il considéra son interlocuteur, cherchant n'importe quel signe qui aurait pu trahir un quelconque mensonge. Vince demeura immobile, le regard fixe. Après avoir laissé passer une poignée de secondes supplémentaires, il finit par conclure que son hôte était sincère.

– Qu'est-ce que vous savez exactement ? Murmura-t-il, pensif.  
– Nous sommes dans la Tour. L'Arbre croît, s'enroulant en spiral, de part et d'autre de la Tour. Ses horribles branches, comme des doigts squelettiques, recouvrent les fenêtres. Elles apportent l'obscurité. L'obscurité est une abomination. Elle veut votre mort. Il suffit d'un contact. Un contact et vous êtes mort.

Vince n'en dit pas plus, laissant ses interlocuteurs digérer l'information. Rose reprit la parole pour questionner les Vince sur leur mode de vie à l'intérieur de la Tour. Le Docteur écoutait distraitement, pendant que ses pensées filaient à toute allure. Les idées s'enchaînaient les une après les autres, avant d'être éliminées, et rendues au néant. Une planète non viable était l'hypothèse la plus probable. Le Seigneur du temps avait eu le temps d'apercevoir l'extérieur au moment où ils montaient le premier escalier. Il semblait flotter, au dehors, une espèce de brouillard orange. Il n'avait rien vu d'autre pas de villes, pas de bâtiments... pas âmes qui vivent...

Un bruit étouffé mais suffisamment audible résonna soudain sous leurs pieds.

– Vous êtes les seuls ici, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea le Docteur, rompant le silence pesant qui s'était installé.  
– Oui, articula lentement Vince.  
– Alors qu'est-ce qu'on vient d'entendre ?

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers** : Doctor Who appartient à la BBC.

 **NDA** : Hello !  
Je m'excuse du temps que cette suite (et fin) aura mis à arriver.

* * *

...

Alors que tous gardaient le silence, et que personne ne semblait décidé à bouger, le bruit se fit étendre de nouveau. Le Docteur dégaina son tournevis sonique, et s'accroupit pour inspecter le sol.

 _—_ Il y a quelqu'un en bas, déclara-t-il, d'un air grave.

Il se releva et rangea son tournevis.

 _—_ Bien. Allons voir ! lança-t-il en souriant.  
 _—_ Hein ? Quoi ? firent indistinctement la famille Vince et Rose.  
 _—_ Allons voir, répéta-t-il. Monsieur Vince, on peut descendre d'ici ?  
 _—_ Oui, par la porte du fond, répondit-il après une seconde d'hésitation, en montrant une lourde porte en bois.  
 _—_ Parfait !  
 _—_ Mais qui a construit cet endroit ? Fit Rose pour elle même.  
Le Docteur se dirigea d'un pas léger vers la porte, tandis que le reste du groupe le suivait avec hésitation.

Après avoir descendu une dernière volée de marches encore plus sombre et glissante que les précédentes, ils arrivèrent enfin au dernier étage de la Tour. Le Docteur sortit une nouvelle fois son tournevis sonique, et le groupe suivit le signal capté par l'appareil, jusqu'à une petite pièce sobrement éclairée, où reposait du matériel informatique. Des écrans proliféraient sur le mur du fond, entourés d'un micmac de câbles électriques. Les ordinateurs semblaient afficher, via des caméras, toutes les salles que contenait la Tour. Le Docteur aperçu même son Tardis. Au milieu de la pièce, se tenait ce qui ressemblait à première vue à un majordome humain, bien habillé et coiffé. Mais quelque chose clochait dans la description.

En effet, celui-ci était secoué de sombres sauts, et à y regarder de plus près, de petit arcs électriques sortaient de sa poitrine. Le Docteur s'approcha, et après un rapide examen conclut :  
— C'est un robot.  
Rose parvint à retenir à temps un " _Merci, Captain Obvious_ " mais Vince, lui, semblait réellement étonné, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu un robot de sa vie.  
— Un robot ? s'étonna Vince, ...mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
— Vous n'avez pas de robot domestique ?  
— Non...

Le Docteur sortit ses lunettes en plastique de la poche de son manteau, et se mit à inspecter l'intérieur du robot. Deux étincelles, un bruit sinistre, et un cliché " _redémarrage en cours_ " plus tard, le robot daigna enfin se réactiver.  
— Ah ! s'exclama le Docteur. Bien. Déclinez identité et fonction, ordonna-t-il au robot.  
— Robot de classe 4, répondit une voix métallique rouillée, modèle V.8000, je travaille pour la société A.D.R.C, Code.48.40, démolition. _  
_— Démolition ? tiqua Vince. Démolition de quoi ?  
— De ce système solaire.  
— Quoi ?! s'écrièrent-ils tous en même temps, sauf le Docteur, qui reprit posément :  
— Vous avez une autorisation pour ça ?  
— Oui, bien sûr. Permis de démolition de niveau 3.  
— Mais pourquoi voulez-vous détruire un système solaire ? Il y a des gens ici ! s'indigna Rose.  
— Pour construire une voix galactique, répondit le robot, dont l'élocution semblait s'améliorer. Quant aux personnes présentes, il y a eu une erreur, elles ne devaient pas se trouver ici.

Il laissa le temps à ses interlocuteurs de digérer l'information. La famille Vince était choquée, et Rose se demandait comment on pouvait bien détruire un système solaire. Qui plus est, un système solaire _habité_. Le Docteur, de son côté, était perplexe quant à toute cette histoire. Il connaissait les entreprises de démolitions de planètes, et/ou de systèmes solaires (voire de galaxies), certes. Mais ces sociétés respectaient l'éthique en générale — il y avait veillé personnellement — et ne démolissaient que des systèmes solaires hostiles à la vie, mourants ou morts. Il y avait la possibilité qu'il s'agisse d'une société illégale, mais au vu du modèle du robot, cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Les sociétés clandestines utilisaient de vieux modèles, négociés contre une somme d'argent ridicule, et celui-ci, malgré son état, était tout neuf.

— Que savez-vous _exactement_ de ce qui ce passe ici ? Questionna finalement le Docteur.  
Le robot le considéra pendant quelques secondes et déclara finalement :  
— Il y a un an de cela, j'ai été affecté à la démolition de cet endroit...

 _La navigation jusqu'au système solaire qu'il avait été chargé de démolir avait durée plusieurs mois. Étant un robot, il n'avait pas besoin d'être cryogénisé pour supporter le voyage. En revanche, un androïde était capable de s'ennuyer; il était donc occupé à lire une BD lorsque l'intelligence artificielle du vaisseau, qu'il avait affectueusement nommé David, l'avait avertit de son arrivée imminente._

 _— Parfait, avait-il répondu. Fait moi un scan détaillé du Soleil et des Planètes._  
 _— Scan effectué, fit l'IA presque instantanément. Trace de vie détectée. Sur la planète la plus proche du Soleil._  
 _— Comment ?!_  
 _C'était insensé. Aucune forme de vie n'était censé exister dans ce système. Il devait y avoir une erreur._  
 _— Contacte l'A.D.R.C, ordonna-t-il._  
 _— Impossible. Les communications sont brouillées._  
Voilà autre chose _, pensa l'homme de métal._  
 _— Très bien, reprit-il. Je vais moi même aller voir. Met le vaisseau en orbite géostationnaire autour de la planète, et prépare toi à d'éventuelles complications._  
 _— Bien._

 _Il avait ensuite pris une navette, et était descendu sur la planète, guidé par David. Il avait atterri à côté d'un immense arbre. Son système portatif lui indiquait que les formes de vie se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Il lui avait fallu presque une heure pour trouver une entrée. Il avait finalement déniché une trappe mal protégée, et était arrivé dans un endroit à moitié sombre, et très humide. Alors qu'il marchait le long d'un couloir plutôt large, une affreuse bestiole avec beaucoup de tentacules lui était tombé dessus. La bataille avait été rude, mais il avait fini par s'en débarrasser. Non sans dégâts, puisqu'il était tombé en panne quelques mètres plus loin, dans une salle remplie de matériels informatiques._

— Je vois, dit le Docteur. Et que savez-vous sur l'histoire de cette planète ?  
L'androïde donna l'impression de réfléchir.  
— C'est un système solaire mourant...

 _La planète, éloignée de son étoile par un peu moins d'une distance Terre-Soleil, était recouverte de forêt. Cette forêt se composait principalement d'arbres gigantesques, trois fois centenaires. Les habitants primitifs, entretenaient une relation très étroite avec ces plantes lignifiées. Relation qu'ils avaient conservée en évoluant vers une forme de vie intelligente. Après des milliards d'années de vie, le Soleil de cette belle planète avait entamé son inexorable fin. La température à la surface de la planète s'emballa rapidement. Alors que tout le monde s'attendait à mourir dans un tourbillon de flamme, les arbres développèrent une résistance improbable au feu. Les habitants y virent leur salut. Ils battirent des demeures entières à l'intérieur de leur tronc._

 _En étant ainsi à l'abri, ils survécurent à la fin de leur Soleil. La surface de la planète était bien évidement devenue stérile, mais les arbres continuaient à survivre. Les habitants pensèrent donc qu'ils avaient échappé à la fin du monde. Mais quelques années plus tard, un phénomène plus inexplicable encore se produisit : les arbres se mirent à attaquer leurs habitants. Ils lançaient leurs immenses branches, semblables à des lianes, pour recouvrir les fenêtres qui avaient étaient creusée à même le tronc. Une fois l'obscurité faite à l'intérieur, les habitants mourraient mystérieusement d'asphyxie._

... Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais, conclut le robot. _  
_— Mais... commença Madame Vince, d'une voix mélodieuse, bien que tintée d'appréhension, que faisons-nous ici, si tout les autres sont mort ?  
— Je l'ignore, fit le Docteur en devançant la réponse de l'homme de métal.  
Personne ne connaissait la réponse à cette question. Le Seigneur du Temps se tourna vers le robot humanoïde.  
— Vous avez dit que quelque chose vous avez attaqué ?  
— C'est exact.

Le Docteur fit faire un salto à son tournevis sonique avant de le brandir face aux écrans. L'électricité de la pièce sauta, dans une grande gerbes d'étincelles. Tout ceux présent dans la pièce frôlèrent l'arrêt cardiaque - sauf l'androïde - et une fois le silence fait, le voyageur temporel expliqua :  
— Cette chose est peut-être toujours ici. Entrain de nous espionner.  
— A quoi pensez-vous Docteur ? Fit Rose en souriant, ayant une idée assez précise de la réponse, qui se confirma lorsque celui-ci lança un sournois " _On va lui tendre un piège_ ".

Le Docteur se demandait pourquoi l'androïde avait été attaqué. Il était apparemment descendu ici pour récupérer les gens qui y vivaient et les mener en lieux sûr. Le responsable de l'attaque en question ne s'en était jamais pris à la famille de la Tour, ce qui était plutôt étrange. Il était donc logique de penser que cette chose n'avait pas intérêt à ce que les habitants quittent la Tour. La question était pourquoi. Et si les doutes du Docteur se confirmaient, l'attaquant était toujours ici, entrain d'espionner la famille. S'ils parvenaient à le capturer, ils en apprendrais sûrement plus.

— Donc, l'androïde, Rose, et moi, on va se diriger vers le Tardis. Vous, dit-il en se tournant vers la famille, vous allez faire mine de faire vos bagages.  
— Mais comment la créature va savoir ce qu'on fait ? Vous avez démoli le système de surveillance ! fit remarquer l'homme de fer.  
— Je peux le remettre en route. D'autres questions ?  
Tous répondirent pas la négative.  
— Bien. Allons-y ! fit-il enthousiaste.

Comme prévu, le robot, Rose et le Docteur s'étaient rendu dans la pièce ou attendait le Tardis, et la famille Vince vers leurs chambres respectives. Faire le chemin dans l'autre sens n'avait pas été chose aisée, et le Docteur avait craint un retour de l'arbre, mais Vince avait assuré qu'il n'y avait jamais eu deux attaques le même jour.

Une fois arrivé dans la bibliothèque ou stationnait la petite boite bleu, le Docteur, après maximum trois minutes de silence religieux, avait entrepris de conter les capacités de son incroyable vaisseau du temps au robot, qui avait l'air particulièrement attentif, contrairement à Rose qui était légèrement exaspéré.

Alors que le temps semblait s'étirer au maximum, une chose verte immonde, recouverte de pustules, tomba du plafond, droit sur l'androïde.  
Celui-ci réussit assez facilement, cette fois, à l'envoyer valser. La créature atterrit sur ses pattes, et fit face à ses trois adversaires. En ce moment précis, elle ressemblait à un taureau près à charger. Nos protagonistes se préparèrent donc au choc. Alors que la tension était à son maximum, la créature tourna soudain les talons, et se mis à courir.  
— Eh ! scanda le Docteur.  
L'instant de surprise passé, ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

La suite fut assez confuse. La créature se mouvait assez rapidement malgré sa corpulence. Elle réussissait à disparaître de temps à autre, et les trois zigotos qui lui courraient après, avait été séparé dans le labyrinthe qu'était la bibliothèque. A présent, ils peinaient ne serais-ce qu'à apercevoir une ombre. Ils avaient donc tenté de se communiquer des informations sur sa position en hurlant de rangée en rangée, " _Elle est de vôtre côté Docteur_ " ; " _A gauche, sur l'androïde_ " ; " _40° Sud, 20° Nord_ ", mais jusqu'ici ça n'avait abouti qu'à une collision douloureuse entre un Seigneur du Temps et un homme en métal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, et alors que tout semblait perdu, le robot fini par refermer sa main, purement par hasard, sur un tentacule. Une fois la bête immobilisée - non sans mal - le Docteur entrepris de lui poser des questions.  
— Bien. Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?  
— Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mon avocat, fit une voix affreusement rocailleuse.  
Fantastique, se fit le Docteur, non seulement cette bestiole savait parler, mais elle avait bien un but précis en venant ici. Et au vu de sa réponse, un but pas très louable.

— Très bien, repris le Docteur sur un ton extrêmement sérieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe ici, mais vous empêchait des gens innocents d'être sauvés. Il n'y a pas de police ici, pas d'organisation gouvernemental, rien, à part vous et moi. Alors, je vous conseille de parler.  
L'intimidation avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher. La créature, après avoir coulé des regards de gauche à droite, et décrété que les deux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce n'avaient pas l'intention de l'aider, décida de passer à table.  
— Je ne suis pas un criminel. C'est ce tas de ferraille, le criminel ! fit la bête en pointant le robot du bout d'un tentacule immonde. Avant que sa maudite société ne décide de créer une voie galactique ici, tout allait bien !

 _L'immonde créature verte... Pardon. Le Brontax, connu sous le nom très original de Max, était tranquillement assis dernière un comptoir. Les affaires marchaient bien. Il se félicitait de la brillante idée qu'il avait eu de construire un bar-restaurant sur ce raccourcis spatial très fréquenté. Au début, il avait eu quelques appréhensions, ce chemin galactique ayant la réputation d'être très mal fréquenté. Ce n'était pas totalement faux, et il y avait eu quelques problèmes, au début. Mais depuis qu'il avait engagé un garde du corps baraqué, tout allait pour le mieux. Le bar était réputé pour ses rāmens au goût incomparable, et le chiffre d'affaire ne faisait qu'augmenté, à la grande satisfaction de notre Brontax._

 _Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, quand une note de la société de démolition A.D.R.C avait été glissé sous le pas de la porte. L'annonce avait eu l'effet d'une bombe atomique. Max avait été anéanti. Le raccourcis galactique, considéré comme trop dangereux pour les honnêtes gens, allait être fermé. Un autre allait être ouvert à la place, dans un système solaire mourant._

 _Suite à cette triste nouvelle, le Brontax avait décidé d'aller enquêter sur place. Il y avait trouvé cinq formes de vie. Une aubaine ! Tant que des créatures vivantes habiteraient ce système, la société de démolition ne pourrait pas agir. Il avait donc décidé de rencontrer ses bienfaiteurs, mais avez aperçu un vaisseau de la société responsable de ses malheurs. Il avait pris soin de mettre son système de camouflage optique, et l'androïde - parce qu'il y avait forcément un androïde au commande de ce vaisseau - ne semblait pas l'avoir détecté._

 _Tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la conduite à suivre, une navette quitta le vaisseau, pour descendre sur la planète. Max connu un moment de panique. Si ce robot trouvait les formes de vie avant lui, il pourrait les faire évacuer. Le Brontax pouvait alors dire adieu à ce système solaire et, par extension, à son bar-restaurant ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il prit lui aussi une navette et entama sa descente, à la suite de l'androïde._

 _À la différence de l'homme en métal, Max avait dû revêtir un scaphandre. C'est donc bien équipé qu'il avait sauté de sa navette, posée - sous camouflage optique - non loin de celle du robot. Il était rapidement tombé sur le tas de ferraille, perplexe devant un arbre gigantesque. Tout en restant caché, il l'avait observé forcer une trappe et rentrer à l'intérieur. Il l'avait suivi dans des couloirs glauques, et avait tenté de le neutraliser. Mais alors qu'il s'échinait à débrancher cette machine du diable avec les dents, elle l'avait envoyé valdinguer contre un mur. Il avait perdu connaissance pendant un moment. Quand il s'était réveillé, il avait suivi le couloir, jusqu'à déboucher dans une pièce remplie de grands écrans et de grands câbles._

 _Il avait trouvé le robot là, agité de sombres sauts, visiblement HS. Après avoir passé quelques minutes à mimer une danse de la victoire, il remarqua que les écrans étaient reliés à des caméras de surveillances qui filmaient tous ce qu'il se passait dans l'endroit ou il se trouvait. C'était parfait. Il allait pouvoir vérifier qu'il n'arriverait rien à ces habitants..._

— Ensuite, j'ai branché les caméras de surveillances d'ici sur mon vaisseau, et j'y suis retourné, termina l'alien. Je suis redescendu lorsque vous avez trouvé l'androïde.  
Ce court récit ne répondait pas à toutes les questions du voyageur temporel, mais cela permettais déjà de se faire une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait en ces lieux, en ce moment. Et ça permettait aussi de trouver une solution.

— Bien, fit le Docteur. Il se tourna vers le robot. Vous, vous allez raccompagner notre ami Max dans son bar-restaurant.  
Le concerné tenta de négocier, mais au vu de la tête du Docteur, et avec ce satané bout de ferraille qui le tenait en respect, cela s'annonçait vain.  
— Je me chargerais de conduire Vince et sa famille en lieu sûr, repris le Seigneur du Temps.


	3. Chapter 3

Épilogue

L'androïde, la chose verte immonde sous le bras, était sorti prendre des nouvelles de sa navette, qui s'était révélée en parfait état de marche. Une fois à bord, il avait " invité " Max à prendre place dans une cabine passager, qu'il avait verrouillé à clé de l'extérieur. Une fois que le Docteur et la famille Vince serait partis, il pourrait enfin accomplir son travail. Il aurait ensuite suffisamment de temps pour ramener son horrible compagnon à son fameux bar-restaurant, ou il pourrait se lamenter sur l'injustice de la vie.

Le Docteur et Rose était partis chercher les Vince qui, sur instruction du Docteur, n'avaient pas bougé. Le Seigneur du Temps les mis au courant des récents événements, et leur fit savoir qu'il allait les emmener dans un endroit sûr. La famille émis quelques réticences à quitter sa maison, mais se dirigea finalement vers le Tardis. Après l'éternel " _C'est plus grand à l'intérieur !_ ", le voyage vers le siège de la société de démolition le plus proche put commencer.

C'est ainsi que les voyageurs spatiaux s'étaient retrouvé dans un gigantesque bâtiment en verre, à 15h00 de l'après-midi, heure locale. Le Seigneur du Temps n'avait eu besoin que d'un " _Je suis le Docteur_ " comme laissez passer, et une secrétaire du service de relogement c'était directement présentée devant les quatre membres de la famille, leurs assurant une prise en charge rapide. Un " _Au revoir_ " et un " _Merci_ " avait été rapidement échangé, et la famille Vince avait regardé, à travers les vitres de la société, la petite boite bleu se volatiliser avec son bruit si particulier.


End file.
